Ulitharid
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Aberration | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually Lawful evil | challenge3e = 12 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Ilsensine | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = 250 years | location = | language = Deep Speech, Undercommon,Telepathy | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Underground | height = 7.5‒9 ft (2.3‒2.7 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark mauve | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Silver-white | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = ''Dungeon'' 24 }} The nobles of illithid society, ulitharids (loosely meaning "enlightened ones", or "noble devourers" in Undercommon ) possessed extraordinary gifts of strength, and a vile, malicious intellect. They were treated as minor godly beings by their normal mind flayer brethren. Description The tadpoles that became ulitharids appeared normal, but were changed by some unknown force. The unique nature of the altered tadpole was not apparent until it underwent the process of ceremorphosis, where the usual procedures of morphological alteration to the host body were altered and the resulting mind flayer displayed a pair of unusually long mouth tentacles not seen in other illithids. Ulitharids also exhibited psychological changes in addition to the physical, demonstrating a harsher, more spiteful temperament than other mind flayers. Ulitharids were also extremely rare within mind flayer enclaves: between one in 25 and one in a hundred illithid tadpoles would develop into an ulitharid. Combat An extremely dangerous foe in combat, ulitharids could threaten foes with their powerful mental attacks and long reach, in addition to forming a psionic protection somewhat akin to mage armor. Their formidable mental powers were their greatest weapon. Wielding mind blasts, charms, the power of suggestion, and the ability to dominate the mind of both man and beast, they were extremely dangerous to face in combat. They also possessed the powers to shift planes and create dimension doors. Society The ulitharids formed the elite nobility of mind flayer society, with their rarity supporting the reverence they received from other illithids, who viewed them as a blessing and second only to the elder brain. Their ego reflected their privileged position, as they viewed common mind flayers as lesser beings, nearer to illithid-spawned abominations like urophions. Notable Ulitharids * Cephalossk, high priest of Ilsensine in Oryndoll in the late 14 century DR. * Extremiton, leader of the mind flayer colony in Undermountain in the late 15 century DR. * Thalynsar, an ulitharid from Ch'Chitl turned illithilich. Appendix Gallery The Illithiad - Creature - Ulitharid - p90.png|''An ulitharid from The Illithiad.'' Appearances ;Adventures: *''Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage'' ;Computer games: *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' Reference Connections Category:Mind flayers